Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a resistive memory device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a resistive memory device a plurality of layers, a resistive memory system including a plurality of layers, and/or a method of operating the resistive memory system.
As the demand for memory devices with high capacity and low power consumption memory device increase, next generation memory devices that are non-volatile and do not need refresh have been researched. The next generation memory device may have a high integrity of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a fast response of static RAM (SRAM), etc. Phase change RAM (PRAM), nano floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), etc. may be examples of next generation memory device satisfying the above requirements.